


[Podfic] The Taste of Salt (Living People are Warm)

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parental Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scars, bittersweet fluff, body worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] “You may not remember because you were about to succumb to your fever, but back then you said living people are warm.” He looked up at Nezumi and met his pained gaze, desperation and anguish making his red eyes seem even brighter than usual. “Prove it to me. I’m chilled to the bone, Nezumi. It’s like her cold has seeped into me. I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be warm, to be alive, so please, kiss me and remind me I’m still alive.”-After Karan's sudden death, Shion finds himself losing grasp of what it means to be alive and needs Nezumi to ground him.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] The Taste of Salt (Living People are Warm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilesLibertatis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Taste of Salt (Living People are Warm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788664) by [MilesLibertatis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis). 



> Writer's Notes: Written for the Restructural Committee's Valentine's contest with the theme "Types of kisses".
> 
> I had an absolute blast writing this! I've been wanting to write body worshipping for these two for the longest time and this prompt was the perfect opportunity.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [The Taste of Salt (Living People are Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788664)

 **Author:** [MilesLibertatis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 20:03

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5me58eh7l8j9dbd/%5BPodfic%5D%20The%20Taste%20of%20Salt%20%28Living%20People%20are%20Warm%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/na19ihutkwh6c17/%255BPodfic%255D_The_Taste_of_Salt_%2528Living_People_are_Warm%2529.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave a comment and a kudo on the original piece.
> 
> Happy No.6 Secret Santa, Satan! I hope you enjoy—I absolutely love this fic!


End file.
